


Return of the pack

by Micks_snickers



Series: The Pack [2]
Category: IT (1990), It-Stephen King
Genre: Death, Eddie is domesticated now, Fluff, Henry comes back, Horror, M/M, Reddie, Richie is a disk jockey, Sex, Swearing, Violence, sequel to Wolf At Your Door
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-12-27 17:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micks_snickers/pseuds/Micks_snickers
Summary: Twelve years after the events of Wolf At Your Door Eddie and Richie now live in New York City with Bev,Ben and Mike. Life is good for themUntil an old enemy comes back to haunt them





	1. Domestic

The sound of sirens and car horns are all that can be heard on fifth avenue in New York City. Eddie Kaspbrak stands on the balcony of his tenth story floor apartment looking down on the city, he's anxiously waiting for his boyfriend Richie to return.

All of a sudden a pair of arms were wrapped around Eddie's middle and a pair of lips started to kiss the side of his face, Richie was back

"Hey spaghetti man" he says in between kisses "I missed you so much"

Eddie turns around to hug him

"Don't call me that" he says "but I missed you too"

Richie smiles and kisses his partners lips "I brought us pizza"

Eddie smiles as he allows his significant other to take his hand and lead him to the table where he lays down the boxes and opens them, each man sits at an opposite end of the table. Eddie has meat feast and Richie has pepperoni.

They lived in a rather lavish apartment in a nice area of the city, they were able to afford this due to Richie's job as a disc jockey and Eddie owning his own private limo company. The two started to eat but also kept blushing as they snuck glances at each other

"How was your day my sweet eds?" Richie asks

"It was just fine Chee, we had quite a few clients today"

"Good" Richie smiled "has the surgery healed yet?"

Eddie nodded, a few months ago he had gotten skin grafts to cover up the areas where the skin disease had eaten away at him including around his eye socket, he still wore the glass eye though

After they finished eating Richie picked up the boxes and put them in the bin, he then took Eddie's hand and led him to the couch where they cuddled up to each other and started to watch TV

Since the events of twelve years ago Eddie had been mostly domesticated and no longer felt murderous rages or had visions of the wolves and life was good, better than it had ever been for Eddie Kaspbrak 

Later that night when the two were snuggling and kissing in bed, Richie looked into his boyfriends eyes

"Eddie"

"Yes?"

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

Eddie blushes "yes"

"Well I'm gonna do it again" Richie chuckles 

"You sir Eddie Spaghetti Kaspbrak are the most beautiful boy to ever walk the earth" he says "I'm so glad to have you in my life and I'm never ever gonna let you go, not only are you beautiful physically but also inside too. Your perfect Eddie and I love you"

Eddie smiles as tears prick at his eyes "awwww Chee"

Richie wraps Eddie closely in his arms and smothers him in kisses, Eddie runs his arms up and down his lovers back as he returns the kisses

"I love you Richie"

"I love you too Spaghetti"

Eddie tuts and rolls his eyes as he turns over to allow Richie to spoon him, the taller man wraps his arms and legs around the small boy and holds hi, as close as physically possible, Richie presses a soft kiss to Eddie's temple before whispering in his ear

"I love you Eddie"

"I love you too Chee"

Richie smiles as he nuzzles his face into Eddie's back, the two boys drift off to sleep feeling happy and loved, they know that as long as they have each other everything will be fine, as long as they have love they'll be alright 

They are truly meant to be

The two of them dream sweet dreams, mostly about each other but that doesn't matter because when you have a love like they do all you ever want is to think about and dream about the other

The best part is how they have such supportive friends and how Maggie and Wentworth still make the odd phonecall and come down to see them on holidays and birthdays, life for Eddie Kaspbrak and Richie Tozier had never been as good as it was now

Both of them fit perfectly together, their bodies just slipped together effortly as if they were made for each other, they probably were and they both believed that, they believed that more than anything especially after all they had been through together

As they lay there sleeping a cool breeze slipped into the room, this had no effect on them as they're love could melt the coldest heart. It was a love to last forever

And it certainly did


	2. The escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry breaks out of Juniper Hills and heads for New York

The ambulance team busted into the house. They went through the rooms checking for pulses on any bodies they found. Two of them headed towards the basement and went down the stairs where most of the bodies were.

They checked them one by one before arriving at the final one, he had a black greaser haircut and a massive wound across his throat that was bleeding profusely. He was checked and a faint pulse and breathing pattern was found.

The boy had his wound patched up and was placed on a stretcher and carried upstairs, he was rushed to Bangor hospital as quickly as possible, once there he was placed in the emergency ward and was given an IV bag as he had lost a lot of blood.

~

Twelve years later

Henry Bowers lay in his bunk at the end of his wing in Juniper Hills Correctional Facility. He looked out of the window and stared up at the moon, rubbing the scar on his neck. Henry's appearance was different now, he had stark white hair and his face was more sunken and wrinkled

The man turned to look up at the ceiling as images from his past started to flutter through his mind, gently licking his lips he thought back to how he used to beat up and cut kids around Derry

Kids who he deemed different blacks, Jews, gays, nerds anyone who was different to him and his greaser friends. Oh yes this was a particularly good time for Henry, a particularly good time indeed 

~

Thirteen years ago

"Shit Bowers did you see the way that nigger gushed when you cut him?"

"Fuck yeah, i love it when they bleed like that"

Henry was walking through the barrens with his best friend and second in command Patrick Hockstetter, the two boys would often hang out alone together without Victor and Belch. They'd go around the town and attack people

But the two boys had a secret they hid from everyone, a secret that if anyone knew then they would become the very bottom of the barrel when it came to people in Derry. You see Henry and Patrick both repressed homosexual tendencies and they let it out the only way they knew how

With each other

That's the whole reason that the two were in the barrens now, they felt horny and needed to feel some relief. They walked a little deeper into an area of the barrens where no one went -not even the losers- 

Once Henry was sure no one else was around he pulled Patrick forward and started to kiss him, they moved their lips in sync with each other and moved their tongues around each other's mouths

"On your knees faggot" Henry commanded the other boy after breaking the kiss

Patrick did as he was told and undid Henry's belt buckle, he then popped the button on his jeans and pulled the zipper down. Patrick then proceeded to pull Bowers' jeans down to his knees and palm at his leaders clothed erection

"Put it in your mouth" Henry instructed

Patrick grinned and pulled down Henry's boxers and his large cock sprung free

"My my you big bastard" Patrick said licking his lips

"Just fucking suck it" Henry growled

"With pleasure"

Patrick opened his mouth and inserted the other males penis into his mouth. Hockstetter licked around the head with his tongue and bobbed his head up and down causing his leader to moan

Feeling great satisfaction Patrick continued to move his head up and down whilst licking the shaft and fondling the balls, Henry gripped the back of Patrick's hair tightly and fucked into his mouth causing him to choke a bit

As Patrick sucked harder Henry came closer and closer to climaxing, when it came time to do so he slammed his cock hard into Patrick's mouth as he came at the back of his throat, Patrick pulled off of Henry's cock with a wet pop and swallowed his cum

"How was that?" Patrick asked standing up

"Pretty fuckin good" Henry replied doing his pants up

Patrick smiled and licked his lips, the two kissed once more before walking out of the barrens

~

Present day

Henry smiled and licked his lips as he remembered the event, he knew Patrick and he were in love but nothing became of it, he often thought back and wondered how things could have been different

A noise could be heard underneath his bed and as Henry leaned his head over the side to look Patrick Hockstetter slid out from underneath. Henry gasped in shock as Patrick stood up and stared at him

The boy looked exactly how he did when he died tall, black hair, wearing jeans and a leather jacket. The only difference was his face was now a pale green and dark oozing water was dripping from the side of his mouth

"Hey stud" the Patrick thing husked

"Patrick what the fuck are you doing here?" Henry rasped, his vocal chords had been damaged when Eddie had attacked him and he now spoke in a low gravely monotone

"Shut the fuck up Bowers or your getting a beating" the door guard Koonts yelled from the entrance to the hall

Patrick giggled "you don't have to talk out loud Henry I can hear you when you think, and they can't hear me at all"

"Why are you here?"

"To get payback, that little faggot and his boyfriend Tozier live in New York we all need you to go there and kill them"

"We?"

"The gang, Grey and Valentine we're all trapped in the underworld"

"What do I get in return?"

"Eternal freedom" Patrick said sitting on Henry's bed "and me"

"You?"

"Yes me, I know you were in love with me and I was with you. If you do this I'll come back to life and we can be together"

"I'll do it" he said without hesitation 

Patrick smiled and held out Henry's old switchblade "lead the way sharp stuff"

Henry took the knife with his right hand then stood up and took Patrick's hand with his left. The two walked up the hall past the other sleeping patients right up to the door, Henry flicked the blade out as he got near

Koonts turned round and looked as Henry was stood just five feet away from him, he took the keys from his belt and unlocked the door

"Alright dog meat I've had it" he shouted "your heads gonna be bouncin off the fuckin floor when I'm done with ya"

When Koonts was close enough Henry raised the blade up and stuck it in the crook of Koonts' neck causing the man to cry out, Bower's then pulled the knife out and thrust it down again three times before the guard collapsed to the floor surrounded by a puddle of blood

Henry giggled before picking up the keys and stepping over the dead body. He and Patrick then left the east wing and made they're way to the car park and unlocked then got in Koonts' car

The white haired man started the engine and the two drove out of Juniper Hills towards New York City

This time the little faggot was gonna pay

This time he and his boyfriend would be dead

This time the cult of the wolf would prevale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry it took so long for the second chapter to be up but I wanted to make sure it was the best I could make it


	3. NOT A CHAPTER!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> important anoucment

Hey guys, sorry for the lack of updates I've just not been feeling the energy to write, I'm starting to consider either leaving the fandom or not doing chaptered Fics anymore because I'm lacking interest and motivation I may also just abandon this because it doesn't seem like anyone is reading this

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's the sequel to Wolf At Your Door, I hope you enjoy it


End file.
